


Text Message Transcripts between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes (vol 5)

by LokiOfSassgaard



Series: Text Message Transcripts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Text Message Transcripts between Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes (vol 5)

Sherlaock threes something I need to talk too you amour.  
M

Oh, God. No. Just stop right now, before you make a fool of yourself. Oh, wait. Too late.  
SH

No I’m serious.  
M

Did you actually have something to say, or is it really taking you twenty minutes to compose a simple text message?  
SH

What?  
M

Oh right. Its vary importa t. National security.  
M

It’s very hard to deduce what you’re thinking when all I’ve got to go on is you drunk texting at me.  
SH

What am I the king then?  
M

How the bloody hell should I know?  
SH

Well if you don’t know than I font now.  
M

???????  
SH

What?  
M

Oh rift. There’s something I needed to tell you.  
M

Your auto correct is killing me, I hope you know.  
SH

I can have n’t agents rou t to yours ub 1â€ minutes. Where r u?  
M

What did you need to tell me, Mycroft?  
SH

I t’s a matter od national security. Very sensoti e. This isn’t a secure lube.  
M

What on Earth are you talking about?  
SH

Can’t tell you. Tp secret. Youndont have the proper security clwaewbr lebel.  
M

I do hope you’ve remembered your insulin today.  
SH

Is all taken cate of.  
M

I can’t believe I have to actually point out that I was being completely sarcastic. Because I was.  
SH

Ibe only had a few. The girls keep Yakut my drinks awayveverg time I fer a new one.  
M

You’ve been drinking with Persephone and the missus in the same room? Where are you? I have to see this.  
SH

Number 10  
M

I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Don’t go anywhere.  
SH

Ill be sure to tell them to let you in.  
M

 


End file.
